


Heartbreak Coverup

by Dirtkid123



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Four broken souls.. They each choose a path. But is it the correct one?





	

(RAOULS POV)

"One more."

One more I said! Raoul took the bottle into his hands, and sighed. Had his life really come to this?drinking until his sorrows were drowned in the oasis of drunkeness? He was Raoul de Chagny for heavens sake! He shouldn't want to drown out his problems! That was NOT what he had been taught to do! Christine shouldn't have even tried to tell him not to drink.. She didn't know the half of his problems! She didn't realize that he had long figured out that on the eve of their wedding, she went to Him.. To the man who tried to kill him! She said that she went to see Meg! "No.. You have enough on your plate.. Don't dwell on the past any longer" Raoul thought to himself. Although they were in debt, they could have had a happy marriage.. But things had changed between the two of them. He didn't know when she had stopped loving him, but he was sure that Gustave was the only reason that they were still together. Now that the young romantic idiots were gone they didn't have any will to stay..

Of course he never would admit to these thoughts. Especially now that he knew that HE was here, lurking in the shadows..

(Time skip)

Raoul knew that he should have never let that devil walk away from him.. But clearly He still had the upper hand.. Raoul knew that he should never have let Him out of sight.

He placed a bet on the probability of his wife singing at the recital.. Raoul played the game even though he knew he would go up in flames.. And he would be burning up tonight.

Raoul kept secrets from Christine and she obviously kept some from him, and now he's drowning and slowly Sinking In a bottle of rum.. But he couldn't let go.

It was just another lonely night, in a bar.. That seemed to happen more often then not, now that she was not around.. What with her rehearsals and all. Raoul had never thought that suicide was the right answer to your problems, but it was seeming better and better to him. His life was already like he picked up a loaded gun.. But he knew that Christine would stop him and tell him to put it down. This night was just a wasted call full of alcohol.. And of course he made sure it was

another night he knew that He wouldn't recall. But It was never enough.. It was just another heartbreak coverup.

(CHRISTINES POV)

It was there beneath all the shattered, broken pieces She'd been trying to let go. But He would always creep into her mind. She saw him in everything.. Any handwritten notes, or music, even her own son! He was her own personal demon, and would always stay in her mind.. She knew that Raoul wasn't the ideal husband. He wasn't the perfect father either... She knew that Raoul was keeping things from her, and it killed her.

Little Lotte felt like dying and now she had one foot out the door. She just couldn't bring herself to let go...

(MEGS POV)

She knew that he wasn't over Her. He never would be.. She knew that despite all that she gave him, it would never be enough. She would always have an empty void in her heart.. It was just another lonely night... They happened all the time

Now that Christine came back around. She knew she would never get his attention.. She felt like giving up. Meg got out her loaded hand gun and looked at it. She hoped that Erik would come and tell her to put it down. She wanted to be needed; to be loved.

It's just another wasted call full of of empty halls,

Another night Meg wished that She Wouldn't recall,

But she was never enough. She was another case of a heartbreak coverup.

(ERIKS POV)

Erik prepared for war. His finest Warriors were ready. Mr. Squelch, Dr. Gangle, and Ms. Fleck were at his beck and call. Ever since he saved them from the terrible slums of NewYork they felt indebted to him. He knew that the battle was brewing. He was only here to Fan the flames.

Erik was done having heartaches.

And losing the girl of his dreams Thanks to a big mistake.. He was waiting for the rain, to wash away what was past.. waiting for the rain after the knife

Time skip

Erik knew that crying wouldn't be enough to wash the blood after the fight. He knew that his son could see the pain he was feeling.

The agony wasn't going to be any less than the moment he let her go. Yet, he was still standing.. Why did this always happen to him?! Until He called the fight, he knew the torture would never cease..

 

our broken souls, all doomed for a life of agony.. Their Hopes, and dreams were dashed. And their will to live; all gone. In the blink of an eye, things can happen to a person.. So treasure your loved ones. You never know when they will disappear.


End file.
